Stupid Bloody Ink Bottle
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Ginny has had a bad day. She was late for charms, she got caught hexing some prat and she got sprayed with pumpkin juice, because Errol landed in it. Further more, she's embarrassed because Harry has just seen her, in her pink bunny rabbit pajamas.
1. The Woes of Ginny Weasley

So here is the story I was telling you about in my **A/N** in the last chapter of "God Rest Ye Merry Gryffindor" I hope you like it!

**A/N: **The time frame for this is HBP, it will follow the book kinda, but not really, hope you enjoy.

**A/N 2.0: **For anyone who is new to my humor fics, yes they are written a bit on the silly side. But if they won't, would it really be funny?

Disclaimer: Pffft. I wish.

* * *

"OUCHHHHH!!!!!!!" I yelled and then I proceeded to fall on my arse. 

And why did I cry out like that you may ask.

Well I just stepped on a stupid bloody ink bottle and I've now cut my bloody foot, which is in fact bloody.

Wait! Oh my god!

I'm bleeding! And it's bad!

"Help!" I shouted. "Help!"

I waited.

No one came.

Typical.

I'm going to sit here and bleed to death in my dormitory, from a cut on my foot.

I can see the _Prophet_ headlines now. _Ginevra Weasley dies at Hogwarts, because she was too stup__id to watch where she was walking._

I can't die, I just made the Quidditch team and I've never even had a proper boyfriend. Well I did date Michael but he was a prat so I don't count him.

But anywho, who in their right mind leaves ink bottles on the bloody floor? People could in fact step on them, like I just did.

I brought my leg back so I could examine it. It's cut bad, real bad. I reached for one of my dirty socks on the floor and pressed down on it. I should have known something like this would happen. My day has been the day from hell. First off, I tripped on my way to breakfast. Second, Errol was delivering my usual post from home and the bloody bird got confused and landed in a flask of pumpkin juice, spraying it all over me in front of everyone in the Great hall. This then caused me to be late for charms. Fourth, I got caught hexing some six year who would not leave me alone and now I've cut my foot.

And to top it all off, I'm going to bleed to death, wearing my night clothes that have pink bunny rabbits on them.

I will be laughed at. I will be forever known in Hogwarts history as, that stupid girl who died in kiddie nightwear.

I am not having this.

"Help!" I yelled again.

No one came so I went to plan B.

I cried. Hard in fact.

Yes I'm bloody crying. I do have two x chromosomes, so crying does come pretty easy. Especially when I don't want to die in these bloody nightclothes.

Still no one came.

Damn it all to bloody hell!

I tied the sock tighter around my foot and I got up.

Which hurt by the way, since my foot is in fact cut.

"Ouch" I said.

I hobbled over to the door, opened it and yelled with all my might.

"HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!"

This as I hoped it would got a reaction.

"Ginny?!?" I heard from down the stairs.

Thank you! Finally! At least someone cares.

I heard the rushing of footsteps so I stepped down on to the stair case. This was a mistake since putting weight on it caused it to hurt more, which in turn caused me to yell out again. Then I reached for my foot purely out of instinct, this then caused me to lose my balance and fall down.

"Ouch" I yelled again. Now my arse hurts.

Stupid bloody stairs. Why do they have to be so hard? Huh?

The footsteps got louder so I looked up and there stood, the boy who saved me from the chamber, the boy who saved the stone, the tri-wizard champion his self; Harry Potter.

Can this day get any worse? Now Harry is going to see me in my pink bunny rabbit wearing glory. Well I am a damsel in distress, I should have expected this. Anytime someone is hurt or in danger, Harry seems to pop out of nowhere.

"Ginny!" he said. And then he did the unthinkable. He stepped on the stairs.

"HARRY! NO!" I shouted. But it was too late.

The stairs turned in to a slide, so Harry fell back, and since I was sitting on the top one I went for a ride and landed directly on Harry's chest.

"Ooph" I said.

"Ouch!" said Harry. Him too?

I crawled off of him as best as I could and examined my foot. It's still bleeding!!!

"Ginny are you okay?" said Harry.

I glared at him.

Of course I'm not you bloody fool!!! My effin foot is bleeding! What do you think?

I chose not to respond to his question and instead pulled back my make shift bandage.

"Ginny you're bleeding!" he said.

No shit Einstein, took him long enough.

"Yes Harry I am in fact bleeding." I said. "That's why I called out for help."

I heard more footsteps and turned to see Hermione and Ron rounding the corner.

"Ginny what the hell?" asked Ron. I glared at him.

"I'm lying here for my health Ron." I said, sarcastically.

He looked puzzled by this.

"You idiot! I cut my foot! Help me to the hospital wing!"

Hermione leaned over to look at my foot and gasped. She immediately slapped Ron on the arm and said. "You heard her!"

Harry and Ron sprang in to action, Ron grabbed my right arm and Harry grabbed the left. We descended the stairs; me hobbling the whole time.

You know, I just realized something.

There are too many stairs to the common rooms! Bloody hell! I'm never going to make it; my bloody foot hurts too much.

I signaled this fact to Ron and Harry by stumbling a bit. "Just a little bit further Ginny." said Harry

Just a little bit further, just a little bit further! The hospital wing is on the third floor and we are on the seventh! Just a little bit further my arse.

We continued down and we finally reached the common room, which was full!!!

Stupid bloody prats! Why did no one come to my aid, but Harry? Huh?

HUH?

I want to bloody know! I swear to Merlin as soon as Madam Pomfrey heals me, I'll be back to Bat-bogey hex them all!!!!!!

But I lost my inner rant when I was picked up bridal style.

I ignored the shouts of "Ginny are you okay?"

Because a second later I realized it was Harry who picked me up.

I barley make out the shout of "Harry take her to the hospital wing." That Hermione made, because I couldn't hear it over the sound of my own heart beating.

No wait I'm over Harry, been over him. So why is my breath caught up in my throat and why do I have the sudden urge to place my head under his chin and melt in to his arms or get lost in his orbs of pickled toads. Focus! Ginny Focus!

Harry took off with Hermione and Ron in tow and a second later we were out of the common room and climbing through the Fat Lady.

No! I wasted years fawning over Harry. I will not let these feeling come back.

Nope. Nu-huh. No way.

I moved on didn't I? I dated that prat Michael. So I did in fact move on.

"Ginny you okay?" asked Harry, when we reached the sixth floor.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out, so I just nodded.

"Hermione." said Harry, over his shoulder. "Her foot is bleeding worse."

"Here stop and let me look at it better." She said.

We stopped and Harry sat me on one of the steps. Hermione peeled back my sock and had a look.

"It's not too deep; I just need something else to wrap it with."

"Here" said Harry. "Use my shirt."

And then he proceeded to take off his robes and remove the shirt from underneath.

And that's when I passed out.

No not from blood loss as you might have suspected, because as Hermione said, it's not cut too deep.

No, I passed out because my stomach did a double take when I saw Harry's bare chest. And that's when I realized my feelings for Harry Potter were definitely back.

Bloody Hell.

* * *

So here we go again, into the depths of what is my brain! hehe This one is kinda short, but its just the opener. 


	2. Unconscious Denial

I am so sorry you guys, this would have been up Friday morning, but a cable line got cut and I was without internet until today.

But here it is. I hope you like it.

I forgot to tell you first chapter, that the Dean/Ginny relationship is not in this story.

I don't like Dean, so I left him out, plus he would have screwed up the plot.

Believe it or not, I still don't own it.

* * *

I am not having this. 

I _will not_ under any circumstances have feeling for Harry effin Potter again.

Why did he have to pick me up like that?

HUH? I want to know.

He just had to press my body in to his rock hard chest-

NO!!! Stupid Ginny stupid!

This is that Ink bottle's fault.

I curse it.

And when I found out who left said ink bottle on the floor; I'm going to track them down and give them the bat-bogey hex from hell! I know it was a girl. Oooooo, she's mine, who ever she is.

Again why did he have to pick me up like that?? I know he was being a noble prat, but doesn't he know that stuff like that could wake up certain feelings that certain girls buried, and then trampled on said feeling graves, to make sure they were buried real deep so they would never resurface, so said girl would never have to worrying about them coming back?

No! You know why?

Because he's a bloody man and they don't ever think about things like that; stupid bloody testosterone. I swear it blocks the proper chemicals they need for proper brain functions.

And now here I am passed out because of said feelings resurfacing. And I'm having a bloody conversation with myself while unconscious!!! I bet you think I'm nutters. I swear I'm not.

I'm not!

The last thing I remember was falling forward towards Harry. So I know the fool probably caught me.

I wonder if I landed on his chest—

NOOOO!!!

I'm not doing this. I'm just going to deny everything to myself and pretend it's all a dream.

Well I am unconscious this could in fact be a dream.

YES!!! It is!! There's no way none of this could have ever happened, now that I think about it.

Right?

You see this whole thing is psychotic, so none of it is real. Can't be.

I bet I'm in my bed and I'm dreaming this. Me stepping on that ink bottle, Harry picking me up and me passing out, has to all be a dream.

In fact I think I'm awaking up.

See!!

I can feel a warm fluffy bed beneath me. Yes I am in fact, in my bed and this is all a dream.

Thank Merlin because I don't' think I could have took this if it won't—

"Madam Pomfrey is she going to be okay?" I heard someone ask.

Wait…. If I'm in my dorm then why is…

"Yes Mr. Potter. She just needs some rest, her foot is on the mend; and I think I'll release her in the morning."

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

This is not happening. See I told myself that it was all a dream so it can't in fact be happening.

No.

"Harry I'm going to write Mum and let her know Ginny is okay; Hermione you coming with me?"

I heard retreating footsteps and then a door open and close.

Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Can't I get a bloody break? And why in the hell did I have to pass out in front of Harry bleeding Potter????? GURRRRRRRR.

Stupid Ginny!! Stupid feelings! Stupid Pink bunny rabbit nightwear! Stupid bloody ink bottle!

But I stopped my list of things that are stupid when I heard someone sit beside me

Oh God.

Okay do not open your eyes, do not open your eyes. Don't do it. Don't do it! Just lay here and pretend you're still knocked out.

So that's what I did, for the next forty five minutes. I barely breathed. I didn't move an eyelash. I kept still, hoping he would leave; but he didn't. He just sat there not saying a word.

Stupid noble git! Can't he see that I'm going through emotional turmoil?? Can't he see that I have the sudden urge to just sit up and snog him, but I won't because I'll look like a fool.

And I would just like to add that it's not helping in the least bit that he sitting mere inches from me.

Oh why me? Why does shit like this _always _happen to me?? A girl can never get a break. If it's not deranged diaries controlling my mind or death eaters trying to kill me, it's my stupid brain making me fall for a boy who never even gives me a second look.

Stupid brain.

If I didn't need it I would curse it.

Anywho, I think Hermione Ron are back.

"I'm Hungry."

"Ronald is your stomach all you think about?"

"What?"

"Honestly Ronald your sister just fainted."

Yep their back.

Suddenly I felt a light breeze float past me and I knew Harry had gotten up.

Finally! Thank Merlin!

"The three of you can come back in the morning; visiting hours are over." I head madam Pomfrey say.

Then a few seconds later I heard more footsteps and the door opened and closed.

I opened my eyes a millimeter to see Madam Pomfrey busying herself with a potion.

She suddenly turned around.

Damn I got caught.

"Miss. Weasley you're awake."

I just nodded.

She grabbed one of the little bottles off the table and brought it to my bed.

"You need to take this." She said, smiling.

No bloody way! I've had enough trouble with bottles tonight, thank you very much. I'll pass.

I signaled this by shaking my head and pursing my lips together.

Her smile disappeared. "Miss Weasley, you fainted, you have to take this."

I shook my head again and squeezed my lips tighter.

"Miss Weasley if you do not take this, I will be forced to make you take it."

Go ahead and try.

Apparently Madam Pomfrey can read minds because that's what she did.

She went ahead and tried and made me take it.

The Cheater.

She Silencio'd and emobileless'd me and forced the potion down my throat.

No fair!!!!

Apparently I pissed her off, because she forcefully waved her wand to extinguish the lights, told me to "Go to sleep" and left.

What a meanie! What if I don't want to go to sleep huh? I'm fifteen years old, I can decide if I want to go to sleep or not, thank you very much.

And besides I'm going through emotional turmoil over Harry bleeding Potter!!!!!

I don't feel like sleeping. So I pulled back the duvet and made to stand up.

I had only made it three inches when I heard a screech of.

"MISS WEASLEY YOU NEED TO REST!!!!!"

I froze and jumped back in to my bed.

FINE!!! FINE!!! I'll stay here but not because I'm scared of her.

I'm not!

No I simply agree with her, on my state of health.

My mental health that is.

Because I don't think I can take this Harry thing. What the hell!! I remember what it was like when I had a crush on him; I couldn't say more than two words around him. I couldn't be in the same room with him without knocking things over or…or….

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!Butter dishes!!!

NO!

I will not be sticking_ any_ of my elbows in any bleeding butter dishes.

Stupid things, I hate them and they hate me.

And look I've already begun it. All I could do was nod when he asked me a question and then I fainted because I saw him without a shirt on.

Tomorrow is going to be the day from hell. First off, tomorrow is Saturday which means no class!!!! So I can't avoid him like I could on any other day. I have Quidditch practice, breakfast, lunch and dinner and all said things occur while Harry is in the vicinity. Plus we're in the same house.

Damn.

Alright I'm devising _operation avoid Harry_! My mission is simple.

Stay away from him at all costs.

Quidditch will be simple; I'll just fly away when he comes near. Meals on the other hand will be a bit tricky. I think I can go by on just one tomorrow, breakfast I'll do I think and if I get hungry after that, I'll sneak down to the kitchen. Yes that's what I'll do.

It's flawless. No way could it go wrong.

Now all I have to do is worry about the rest of the year.

_Shit_


	3. Like Butter Toast Hates Me

Sorry for my slow update, but I've had the flu for a week and a half. Bad business, the flu. Like Ginny, I curse it. I would have had this posted two hours ago, but my husband called me from Iraq, so I was talking to him. But yeah, blah, blah, yada, yada, ect. ect.

On with the story.

The only thing I own is my car---wait... I'm still making payments on that. So technically the bank owns it until I pay them back their loan.

sigh.

* * *

Soon after I worked out my plan of avoiding Harry, I fell asleep, only to be awoken the next morning by a stern looking Madam Pomfrey, holding another small bottle. 

"You will take this." She said, forcefully.

At first, my hatred of small bottles over took my thoughts and I went to protest. But then I remembered that she's a cheater and would very well force it down my throat. So I decided to keep my best interests in mind and just take the ruddy stuff.

She examined my foot, listened to my heart with her wand, and deemed me in perfect health.

Thank Merlin!

I pealed back the duvet and went to get up.

"Miss. Weasley when you leave here, go straight to the Great Hall for Breakfast. You need to eat, fainting is no laughing matter." said Madam Pomfrey.

I nodded and smiled at her.

"And you have some visitors waiting."

No more smile.

_Visitors _she said. Not Visitor, as in just one. No she said visitors, meaning more than one.

Oh god.

Please for the love of everything; don't let Harry be standing there.

I counted to three, took a deep breath and walked around the curtain.

Shit!

There went my plan out the window.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing there waiting for me.

"How are you feeling?" They asked.

I couldn't think of anything to say with Harry in the vicinity, so I just went with "Fine."

"You gave us such a fright." said Hermione. "If Harry hadn't caught you, you might have hit your head."

Oh god, he did catch me.

Great.

"Here" said Hermione. "I brought you a set of your robes. I didn't think you'd fancy going to Breakfast in those." And she pointed to my night wear.

I looked down and realized yet again, that I was in front of Harry in my pink bunny rabbit wearing glory.

Before I could stop myself, I blushed.

Great Weasley, act like an idiot,

Hermione handed me my robes. "Go and get changed, we'll wait for you." And Harry and Ron nodded.

I took them from her, nodded as well and went behind the curtains.

"She's acting a bit odd." I heard Ron say.

Git.

I changed, slung my night wear on my arm and went out to join them.

"Ginny are you sure, you're okay?" asked Harry.

I mentally froze, but I managed to say. "Err…yeah, why?"

WHY!!! Why oh why, can I not say more than two words around him? HUH?

I want to know, there must be some reason, why Harry makes my use of the English language dismal.

Oh yeah… I fancy him.

Right.

"No reason." He said.

"Now that we've concluded that Ginny's fine, can we go eat?" asked Ron.

Normally Ron making such a comment would piss me off. But this time, I think I'm inclined to agree with him, since it will get me out of the spotlight.

We left, but not before Madam Pomfrey gave the three of them strict instructions that they were to take me straight to the Great Hall for sustenance.

Even though she's a meanie, I'm inclined to agree with her as well; because I'm bloody starving.

We walked down the staircase and I made it a point to walk in front of Harry. I knew that if I walked behind him, I would be tempted to look at his arse. Then I would trip from the distraction (And probably drool) and fall down the stairs. So for the safety of my dignity and my own arse; I'll walk in front, thank you very much.

We entered the Great Hall, walked to the Gryffindor table (I made it a point to choose seats furthest away from the evil butter dishes) and we took our seats. Hermione and Ron took the open seats on the left, so that left me with, you guessed it; on the other side of the table next to Harry.

Well my seat was free from the evil butter dishes that hate me. So I should be okay.

Though I can't help but notice that Harry is- _Stop It Ginny!_

I placed my nightwear on the bench beside me and grabbed my fork.

Harry and Ron instantly tucked in to the bacon and eggs in front of us, and Hermione went in to an adamant discussion with me on my O.W.L.S.

Holy Hippogriffs, I just got out of the hospital wing from fainting, from seeing Harry's chest (not that, that fact needed to be known), she could cut me some slack.

I tried my best to tune her out, as I grabbed some toast and a dish of marmalade. I smeared the delicious, sweet substance on my toast and took a blissful bite.

Gosh I love this stuff; chocolate bars are best dipped in it.

I placed the dish of marmalade next to my plate and went for the bacon and eggs.

"And further more I think it's acceptable to say, that the Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical portion of the exam is the hardest part of your O.W.L.S." said Hermione.

I took another bite of my toast and nodded so she would think I was paying attention. It's really too early for this sort of conversation.

I kept eating and tried to ignore the fact that Harry was mere inches from me and I also tried to ignore the fact of his hand brushing against my arm every few minutes, when he went to refill his goblet.

I also ignored the whooping sensation in my stomach and I shut out, the metal image my brain was constructing, that involved me and Harry doing things that would give Ron heart failure.

Hermione kept going with her spiel on how important my O.W.L.S. were and Ron began telling Harry a joke. "Three Wizards walked in to a pub…" he said.

But I tuned him out as well, because he's a prat.

I went for another piece of toast and smeared the orangey goodness on it. I bit in to my toast and began to chew it.

As I did this, Ron delivered the punch line to his joke; something about a wand, a duck and a vicar.

Anywho, Harry laughed and this action caused the muscles in his forearm to flex. This caused me to suck in air.

And since I was chewing a bit of my toast; I inhaled it and began choking.

Wait…..

OH MY GOD I'M CHOKING!!!!!

I reached up and grabbed my throat and began trying to dislodge my breakfast by coughing.

It didn't work; the toast didn't want to move. I think, it thought it had found a home.

By now I guess my counterparts had caught on that something was amiss; because they began looking at me funny. I guess it had something to do with the fact that my eyes are watering and budging out.

Since I'm choking, I don't really have time to assess their confused looks as I normally would, and give a witty retort.

Right now all I'm worried about is getting this damn toast out of my throat so I can breathe properly.

I signaled this fact by pointing to my throat, as to say_: Please "__Anapneo__" this toast out my throat so I can__ continue to__ live. I would appreciate it__, very much so._

Quite suddenly Hermione jumped up and screamed "HARRY SHE'S CHOKING!!"

Harry moved faster than a Niffler on a Galleon.

He hopped up, pulled me from my seat, pulled me flush with his chest, put his arms around me and squeezed.

If I won't about to die, I would be freaking out about the fact that Harry has his arms around me. But there are events in play at this very second that have me a bit preoccupied.

"MUM WILL KILL ME IF SHE DIES!!!" said Ron.

Harry squeezed me again and I felt the toast move.

Thank you Ronald for caring for my wellbeing, I sure do appreciate it. Git.

Harry squeezed me again, the toast came up and I spit it out. He let go and I bent over to catch my breath and hack profusely. Harry placed his hand on my back and bent down so he was eye level with me.

"Just breathe." He said.

I just nodded, as I couldn't really say anything. Choking seems to do that to a person.

Plus, I still probably couldn't say anything around him anyway.

After a few minutes I regained my composure and stood up properly.

Every eye in the Great Hall was on me and most of the girls were giving me rude looks. I'm guessing my sudden 'tango' with Harry has them a bit jealous.

(Insert my evil cackle here)

I would laugh for you, but my throat is a bit out of order in the laughing department because of recent events, so we'll just go with the _insert here _parody

Thanks.

I looked over at Ron and his outburst while I was choking replayed in my mind.

Stupid git.

I looked up at the staff table, the only ones there, were Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore (Who had sat back down when they realized I was okay) and I was 89.3 percent sure they would not give me detention.

I picked up my pink bunny rabbit night wear, bent it so it was in a 'U' shape, grabbed both ends and I began pelting Ron with it across the table.

"You stupid git!!" I roared. "I was about to die and all you could think about was if Mum was going to kill you or not!!!"

"Ouch-gerroff-Ginny-ow-stop!!"

I swung my night wear all the way back so I could deliver the final blow. But someone grabbed my arm.

I'll give you one guess as to who it was.

Ding!! Ding!! We have a winner.

"Ginny stop!" said Harry, as he let me go.

I glared at him and prodded him in the chest. His very _hard_ chest.

"You are not my father Harry Potter and if I want to pelt my brother with night wear, I will."

At this point I was proud of myself, as I had formed a coherent sentence in front of him. But I think the reason that fact is so, is because I'm angry and nothing else matters, not even my _doing stupid stuff in front of Harry curse. _

I'm a Weasley on the rampage, you will lose an appendage if you try and stop me.

I went to rear back at Ron again (He was cowering in fear, by the way, he knows about the losing of appendages) but I found that this action was stopped abruptly, by me being lifted off my feet and cast on a shoulder.

I'll give you another go at who it was.

I began flailing and I yelled at Harry to put me down.

He ignored me and kept walking out of the Great Hall.

I looked up from Harry's shoulder and saw everyone's stunned expressions: They were either on the verge of laughing their arse off at me or they were casting dirty looks. It depended on their gender, really.

Dumbledore and Hagrid merely chuckled.

Anywho, I started flailing again and uttering swears that would make Mum accio soap in to my mouth. But yet again Harry ignored me and continued out in to the empty Entrance Courtyard.

He went to the fountain and sat me down on it.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" he asked.

"Revenge" I huffed.

He chuckled. "If that was payback for him just making a daft comment, remind me to never piss you off."

I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

"You're request has been dually noted." I said, laughing

He nodded. "Feel better?"

"If you mean, I don't have the urge to feed Ron's bits to Buc-err-Witherwings. Then yes I feel better."

"Good." He said. "Ready to go back inside?"

I nodded and decide to play the _damsel in distress card_.

I held up my hand so Harry could help me up.

He took the bait.

As soon as my hand made contact with his, I pulled back; making him topple in to the fountain.

I stood up as he yelled "Ginny!"

"Now" I told him. "Your earlier request has actually been noted. From this point on you will receive the notification if I ever become pissed off at you. Ronald on the other hand, is still up shit creek, without a paddle per say."

What?

I might fancy him, but he pissed me off with that carrying me out of the Great Hall thing.

He had to pay.

Anywho, Harry climbed out of the fountain and the both of us retreated back in to the Great Hall. We took our seats and after a quick warming charm, I dove back in to my breakfast.

Ron stared at Harry's wet appearance.

"I blame this on you, you know." said Harry. Gesturing to his wet attire and referring to my temper.

"So do I mate." said Ron. "So do I."

You know, this day might not be so bad after all.


	4. Trashy Romance Novels

You guys, I am so, so, so sorry for keeping you waiting this long. But with my surgery, my husbands R&R, waiting for my arm to heal ect. I Just lost, where I wanted to go with this story. Well it's back on track, and I can't wait to get it going again.

I would like to thank AMTS, who has taken on the task of beta'ing this for me.

Happy reading and I still don't own it.

-Misty

* * *

Breakfast wasn't too bad, I think.

Well besides that little incident with Ron; and then Harry _accidentally_ falling in to the fountain, I think it went rather well.

I even completed a whole sentence in front of Harry! Even though it was an angry retort.

But Still!

I formed a whole sentence, and in English no less.

I will be patting myself on the back.

Anywho, after I left the table, (Harry was drying his self off at this point and Ron flinched because I moved) I went to the common room. I had tucked my kiddie night wear under my robes, so I couldn't be caught with evidence. I knew Professor McGonagall was around, and she would have probably heard of my minor disagreement with Ron by now. I might be in Gryffindor, but that won't stop her from giving me detention.

I climbed the seven flights of stairs, gave the Fat Lady the password, and crawled through the opening. The common room was still empty, given the fact that everyone was still at breakfast. So I went up the stairs to my dormitory to fetch a book. But when I reached the top of the stairs I froze.

Because lying in the door frame was a piece of that stupid bloody ink bottle!!

Anger suddenly flared in me. Hell haft no fury, like a Weasley scorned.

So what did I do?

Well I did what any Weasley would do in this situation.

So I picked up the bloody thing and threw it. Bad Idea.

The edges were rather sharp, so I cut my finger.

Just bloody great. Now I've cut my bloody finger.

"Damn it!" I hollered, as the sharp glass made contact with my flesh.

I looked around for more of my dirty socks, but I couldn't find one.

Damn.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I stuck my finger in my mouth.

What? I'm not using my night gown.

Don't look at me like that.

Like you've never done it.

Pfffft.

Anywho, I threw my night wear down and I rummaged through my trunk and found a scrap of fabric; which I tied around my finger. I then grabbed my book, and then purely out of frustration, I had a desire to kick something.

I will refrain from this action. Since I know it will probably lead to a broken foot or a hernia or something.

Karma is not my friend today.

And the bitch that left that bottle in the floor isn't my friend either. Merlin help her if I find out who she is. There isn't a powerful enough counter curse to get rid of the bats that will be attacking her face. Merlin help me!

I felt that slamming down the lid of my trunk would be a safer option.

So that's what I did. I slammed it; rather hard in fact.

Satisfied with my fit of rage, I went back downstairs and curled up on the couch by the fire, to read one of my trashy muggle romance novels.

I took out my book mark and began reading where I left off.

Harry will be out all day playing Quidditch, so my chance of running in to him here are slim to none.

HA! I'm stealthy.

Just then the Portrait hole opened up.

"Hermione will you lay off of me. I'm keeping the potions book."

I looked up, and as I did I sucked in air.

DAMN IT!!

"It's just that….there's something dodgy about that book."

"Hermione! It's just a book, lay off him."

Harry, Ron and Hermione have officially made their selves known.

"Just a book? Tell that to your sister Ron." And the two of them began bickering.

Didn't we go over this? Won't Harry gonna make it do back flips or something? I thought Hermione checked it out already? I can never keep up.

I stared at the two of them, going back and forth. It was like a footie match. Back and forth they went.

I really wish they would get on with it and snog already. They're driving me mad.

At this point, I was so wrapped up watching World War three, that I didn't feel the cushion next to me go down, with added weight.

"What cha' reading?"

I turned and looked, and was met with those green eyes that make me go weak at the knees.

Thanks Merlin, I'm sitting or I'd be on my arse.

"Errrr…" I said.

"You're not gonna throw me in another fountain, are you?" Harry asked suddenly.

I smirked. "Do you see one?"

"No"

"Well I guess you won't be taking a dip then." I was surprised at my boldness. But who are we kidding? Crush or no. I can't miss an opportunity to be a smart ass.

I turned another page in my book, and began chapter five, and as I did Harry looked at the cover.

"Dangerous Angel?" He questioned the title.

I looked at him, I looked at my book and I blushed so red that I know I blended in with the couch.

Great Weasley act like an idiot.

He looked at the back. _"Cordelia Shalstone, the daughter of a country vicar, seemed a model of propriety and an angel of mercy and charity. None guessed Cordelia's unseemly secret life—composing music, a sphere reserved for men. And not even Cordelia herself suspected the passion to be awakened within her." _

Oh my God! Did Harry really just say that in front of me??

"Errr…that sounds like a good read." He commented.

I sat there motionless, unable to speak. Did I really just let Harry catch me reading this book? What the hell was I thinking?

"Errr…it is." I said. "You can borrow it if you want."

Did I really just say that?

"Errr…thanks?"

I just offered Harry one of my trashy romance novels. Kill me now. Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?

"No problem" I answered.

I'm not even gonna go there. My bloody mouth has a mind of its own.

I curse it. Figuratively of course; I do need it to talk and eat...and maybe snog.

I couldn't think of anything to do at this point. So I did the only thing I could do, so I didn't have to make eye contact.

I started reading again.

I had read one full paragraph, when I heard. "So errr…what's it about?"

"Hua?" I looked up.

Damn, I made eye contact.

"The book. What's it about?"

I thought for a moment. "A scarlet woman, and her quest for male companionship."

"Oh…okay."

I went back to my book, trying with all my might to keep the blush off my face. I found this rather hard, since Cordelia just started kissing the object of her affection.

"Nice weather today. Excellent conditions for flying."

Is this his idea of small talk?

"Mmmmhum…" I muttered.

"Ronald, I'm telling you, that book is bad!"

"And I'm telling you that it's just a book!"

Their bickering had gotten louder now. I looked over the edge of my book. Hermione and Ron were now standing five feet apart; Hermione's hands on her hips, Ron's crossed in front of his chest.

Geesh, do I have to everything myself.

I closed my book, stood up, threw it on the couch, and yelled with all my might. "OI! You two!"

This brought them back to a little place I like to call earth. "Stop it! You'll scare the First Years."

They turned to look at me, and I pointed to a small group of young Gryffindor's cowering in fear, in the open portrait hole.

"Right…sorry." I heard Hermione mutter.

And the two of them moved to the side.

Apparently they were blocking the whole damn entry way, because several other people came in behind the First years.

"You two ought to be ashamed of your selves. Scaring young children like that." I said, as several people passed me.

"See you later Ginny" I heard someone say.

I didn't look at them; I just raised my hand in acknowledgement.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" I eyed them in such a fierce way, Mum would be proud.

"We're sorry." They both said.

"Good" I said, and I turned around to go back to my couch; the now _empty _couch.

Hey, wait a minute…

Where's my book? Someone nicked my book!!

I over turned both cushions. No book.

I turned around in frustration, and was about to scream at everyone in the room.

I took in a huge breath and everything. But I stopped when I realized something; rather someone else, was missing too.

Oooooh, that little-

He nicked my book! He nicked it! I don't care how cute he is, he should not be nicking people's books.

I narrowed my eyes, and I stared at the portrait hole.

Someone's about to get another dip in the fountain.

* * *

"Dangerous Angel" is a real novel by Deborah Martin, and the little passage Harry read, is really off the back of the book. I chose this book for "Ginny's book", because I felt the title fit her.

And of course Mrs. Martin owns her books title, and the summary of said book.


	5. Crouching Ginny Hidden Harry

_**A/N**__ Well here you go, the next chapter! This chapter gave me hell, I tell ya. It did not want to be written, and it was not afraid to let me know this fact. I stared at the screen for a better part of thirty minutes at one point, drooling, not typing a damn thing. Well I won't really drooling, but you get the point. _

_On another note._

_I think it adds to the crazyness of this story when I'm in a sleep deprived state, and my blood has taken on a brown hue from the amount of coffee I've put in my system. _

_-Misty_

* * *

You know, there are two things that I rather enjoy in life.

_1.Flying_.

I can't even express the joy I feel when I'm in the air, on a broomstick. The wind in your face, the pure adrenaline flowing through your veins, because you know if you make one wrong move, you'll be a splat on the ground below. Flying is my escape; it's what has been keeping me sane from all the bloody studying I've had to do for my O.W.L.S.

_2.Reading._

Reading has been my escape from the real world also. After my mishap with that bloody diary; I turned to books. Oddly enough; you would think I would hate the damn things. But they helped me get past all the bloody nightmares. How they did this, I don't Know. But they did. I remember when I started my second year; when I came back to Hogwarts, I felt guilty for what I did. Even though I knew I couldn't help it. But still I felt bad. Books became my refuge; and still are to this day.

So you will be able to agree with me, when I say that one Harry James Potter has to pay.

Dearly.

And by dearly, I mean I'm going to immobileless him, tie him to a tree, smear honey on his knee caps, and wait for the bears.

Well not really.

I don't think I'll fancy explaining to the Wizengamot why Harry's knee caps were eaten by a rogue bear.

Plus his knee caps are kind of cute- DAMNIT!! I did not just say that.

No, I'll have to think of something else. I could just hex him? Yeah, that's what I will do. I'll sneak up behind him using stealth tactics, and hex him. I'll choose which hex when the moment arrives and use it accordingly. Sounds like a plan to me.

Anywho, I continued my staring at the portrait hole. I had been for a quarter hour, and how I knew I had been staring there that long was because Hermione had been nagging me for as many minutes.

"Ginny are you going to stand there all day?"

I finally stopped ignoring her, and turned to face her.

"No" I said. "I've just put the finishing touches on my plan for revenge."

I rubbed my hands together in an evil way.

She rolled her eyes and went back to her essay. She had started working on it some more after her and Ron's row. Ron had left a few minutes ago, and I can't say that I blame him. She had started hassling him about finishing their essay for Snape, but somehow he managed to escape her clutches.

Smart man.

I wonder where Harry went?

I paced the room back in forth. The room was quite, well besides the sound of Hermione scribbling away with her quill that is.

The library? No. The Great Hall, Hagrid's, one of the courtyards, the—

I stopped, because the answer came to me. It was something Harry had said.

"_Nice weather today. Excellent conditions for flying." _

He's on his bloody broom.

I narrowed my eyes, and looked out the window.

I don't know why, really. Our window faced the lake, and it's not like Harry is flying over that. But still, we were on the seventh floor, and that window was just the right height for flying. So to me, it had the same effect.

I turned around and ran up the stairs to grab my broom and my flying cloak, and as I was coming back down to the common room, I ran in to Hermione muttering something about needing a book.

I continued on and went over to the couch Hermione had been sitting on. I laid my broom on the table beside it, and put my cloak on.

Then I picked up my broom.

And right here my friends, is when my day went from bad to worse.

I watched it as if I was at the end of hall, and the whole thing happened in slow motion.

As I pulled up my broom, one of the twigs caught on a roll of parchment. It flew in the air, and as it did, I caught _Hermione Granger _written at the top. Then it neatly sailed in to the fire place, where it was engulfed in 1.4 seconds flat.

I stood there in horror; broom suspended in midair.

I just burnt Hermione Granger's essay to a crisp.

Gone.

I looked at the window again.

I could do it, I could jump.

Either way, I knew I was about to die, either by my own hand, or Hermione's.

But I suspect Harry's hero complex would kick in and somehow he would pop out of nowhere catching me, saving my life, thus allowing Hermione the opportunity to properly KILL me for destroying her essay.

She's been working on that essay for a month!! She'll throttle me; she'll peal the skin from my flesh and make me eat it. She'll—

I stopped and shuttered as a mental image of Hermione hanging me upside down in midair, with starving dogs below me, came to mind.

Screw my book.

I need to escape.

And I need to make it snappy, because I hear foots steps from above.

I hightailed it out of there and ran with all my might; my broom clutched to my chest. I ran to the third floor, and went through a secret passage, from there I ran down a corridor, and down some more steps and out in to the courtyard under the clock tower.

I stopped, caught my breath and looked back at the castle in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

I shuttered…again.

Hermione was probably screaming by now, and ripping things apart. I feel for the poor soul that gets in her way; because it isn't gonna be me.

No sir.

I sat down and began devising a plan…an escape that is.

Well not an _actual_ escape plan, as I couldn't very well leave the grounds.

No I'm going to devise a plan to escape Hermione's clutches. Which is rather hard in fact, since I can't leave the grounds; the very place Hermione is at, mind you. She can't leave the grounds either, so that puts me right back where I started, which is oddly enough, nowhere.

I felt another fit of rage coming on, because of my early premature death, by the hands of an overly obsessed bookworm.

So in my distressed state, I did the only thing feasible.

I kicked my bench.

Which hurt by the way.

"You shouldn't do that you know—" came a very familiar voice.

I stopped babying my throbbing toe and looked around.

No one was there, well no one close enough, for me to hear them

What the hell? Now I'm hearing things.

"—You might break something."

There it was again.

Am I so infatuated with Harry, that now I'm hearing his voice? Merlin help me.

I chose to ignore _'Harry's voice.'_ And went back to babying my foot, but I stopped when I heard a noise from directly above me.

I let my foot down and looked up.

I nearly fell off my bench.

There hanging upside down from his broom was Harry; his head was just above my own. And in his hands was my book.

I glared at him.

"That's mine!" I said.

"You said I could borrow it."

Well he had me there. I did in fact say that.

But why in the hell would he want to read it?

I voiced this question to Harry and he shrugged his shoulders. Which was weird since he was hanging upside down.

"Do you want it back?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." And he put his arm down so that my book was just mere inches from me.

I reached up, and just before my hand grasped it; he made his broom go higher.

What a meanie!

I stood up and glared at him some more.

"Give it back Potter!" I shouted.

By now everyone in the courtyard was looking at us. Which was bad considering this would create witnesses to my whereabouts. This would thus lead to said witnesses giving my whereabouts to my future murderer.

"Come and get it _Ginevra_." He put a lot of emphasis on my name.

I glared at him some more and stomped my good foot.

"If you don't give me back my book by the time I count to three. I will hex you so bad; you'll have to get thicker glasses to see!"

He smiled at me, which was still weird, seeing as he was still upside down.

I raised my thumb. "One."

I waited a second.

I raised my pointer. "Two."

I went to raise the final finger, and had every intention to drop the other two and leave just the one. But before I could, he sat up and took off.

Git.

I grabbed my broom, took off behind him and tried to keep up. Which was rather hard, since he was on a Firebolt and I was on a cleansweep. It also didn't help that I was directly behind him, and had a very good view of his bum; which caused me to lose my train of thought.

He flew around towers and flew out to the Quidditch pitch, he then went back to the castle and landed in the transfiguration courtyard; me trying to keep up the whole time.

I landed a minute after him.

He was standing, his broom propped up under his arm, looking at his watch.

"Took you long enough." He commented.

I glared at him again, and pulled out my wand. "I'll have you too know, that _I_ was flying on a regular broom, where as _you_ were on a professional racing broom. I landed mere moments after you did, so that says a lot about _your _flying skills." By the time I had ended my little retort, I was right in front of him.

I was expecting a cheeky retort from him, as I had attacked his male pride. But he didn't.

He just smiled at me. And not just a regular smile, it was this big goofy grin.

Which pissed me off, by the way.

"What's so funny?" I gritted through my teeth.

But I never found out what was making him smile because as soon as he opened his mouth, I pushed him behind a bush grabbed our brooms; and ducked behind it as well.

And the reason I did this was because Hermione walked in the courtyard; carrying something that looked exactly like a charred piece of parchment.

"Ginny what the—"

"Shhhhhhh!!" I said, and I covered his mouth with my hand. "If you don't be quite you're going to get us both killed."

He raised his eyebrows, and I removed my hand; which felt like it was on fire since it was just resting on Harry's lips.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

I looked round the bush, to see where the bookworm was at; she was talking to someone on the opposite side, probably trying to find my exact location.

I looked back at Harry. "You know that essay that Snape assigned?"

He nodded.

"Well when I was leaving the common room, I kind of burnt Hermione's."

His eyes went wide. "You did what!"

"Shhhh!" I said, and I looked around to make sure he didn't alert her to our whereabouts. "You're going to get us killed."

"_Us?"_ he questioned.

"Yes _Us_." I said. "Because this is your fault too."

"Me? How is this my fault?" he demanded.

"Because if you hadn't nicked my book, none of this would be happening."

"Ginny I—"

"Shhhh! Stop saying my name out loud, and if you don't stop talking so loud, we are going to die by the very capable hands of Hermione."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What's with this _we_ stuff?"

"When I went to look for you, my broom caught her essay and it fell in the fire. So there for, since you nicked my book, I had to go looking for you to get it back. And since I had to get my broom to look for you and my broom is what caused this; it is partly your fault."

"That doesn't make any sense Ginny."

"Were you not listening?"

"Yes I was."

"Apparently you won't, because I explained it very clearly."

"No you didn't! You made it fit, so you could make it my fault too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too.

"Did not."

I was glaring at him by now, and rightfully so.

He looked at me and said very slowly. "Did…too."

I opened my mouth and was about to tell him where he could stick his broom, but I stopped when I saw something worse than the Grim.

It was Hermione heading our way.

I acted before I thought about it; as I knew Harry always carried it with him.

I reached in to his robe pocket and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

I ignored his comment of "What are you doing?" and pulled the cloak around us.

"Shhhh." I said.

And this time he actually listened.

Sweet Merlin!! Hermione looks pissed!! She walked right over to our bush and looked around it; part of her burnt essay still in her hand.

I kept still, I barely breathed; which was hard since Harry's leg was right in my side.

She was staring right at us, but finally after a moment she moved on down further in to the courtyard.

Harry of course found this to be the perfect moment for another retort. "Why am I hiding from Hermione? I didn't do anything."

I pursed my lips. "Harry if you move that cloak one inch, I will make sure to yell as loud as I can _"Harry Potter helped!"_ right before Hermione finds me. And I will make damn sure that my face looks like the face of an angel. So that way in death, I will look heavenly. No Wizarding court will find you innocent, because of how sweet and innocent I will look. The chosen one or not."

And when I finished my little speech I crossed my arms; which was kind of hard, since we were so close together. I also kept losing my train of thought here, because of the closeness.

"Fine." he said. "I'll help you get in the castle undetected. But after that—"

"Fine, Fine!" I huffed. "Let's just go."

We stood as one; me holding our brooms and Harry keeping the cloak firmly around us. We walked across the courtyard and as we did, I also kept an eye on Hermione; which was a bad thing I realized, after I woke up.

Let me tell you, one cannot walk under a cloak, hold two brooms, and keep surveillance at the same time.

One cannot just do it.

We had made it roughly 8.3 feet, when I tripped and fell backwards; right on a bloody bench.

The last thing I saw before everything went black was Harry catching me before I hit the ground…..again.

Sweet Merlin help me.


	6. Talking to myself

This chapter has been written forever. I just had to write the ending. I've been sick the past few weeks, so I thought "Now's a good time." By the way, the flu can go to hell. I hate it.

-Misty

* * *

I did it again. Here I am once again, knocked out. Laying on the ground, out cold.

And I am once again TALKING TO MYSELF, in a state of knocked outness.

Karma hates me.

In fact, I think, it thinks, it owes me something.

Apparently it does, because how many people do you know of that have been knocked out in as many minutes in front of the guy they fancy?

I'll give you a minute to think about that question. I'll wait right here. Well it's not like I could go anywhere anyway, but that's beside the point.

I'm still waiting. Have you come up with an answer?

Good.

You don't know any do you?

Thought so.

But to tell you the truth that's not really what is bothering me right now. No, what's bothering me right now is this stupid voice that is speaking to me.

"Ginny are you hay?" it asked.

Am I hay?

Do I look like horse food? I am not straw, thank you very much. My hips are too wide; and I blame Mum's cooking for that.

"Ginny make-up." It said again.

Make-up? This voice is deranged.

I think I'll choose to ignore it. This voice is not making any sense at all.

And that's saying a lot coming from me.

_You know you're mad right__?_ It was another voice.

I am not, I mentally told it.

_You are._

I am not!

_Says the girl who's fighting with a voice in her own head._

Am no-Hey! Shut it you!

_Just stating the facts dear._

I'm knocked out. This does not count, you are a figment of my knocked out conscience.

_Whatever you need to tell yourself dear. _

I'm ignoring you.

_You're still mad._

I'm still ignoring you.

_And that's why you're still talking mentally with yourself__._

Lalalalalalalalala….I'm not listening.

_Right._

"Ginny I'm serious, are you hay." It was that voice that was speaking earlier.

No I am not!! I am not dried grass! Stop asking me that!

"Hermione she's not coming around, go and get Madam Pomfrey."

Wait a minute……

That voice sounds awfully familiar, and it actually made sense that time.

"Ginny wake up."

I snapped my eyes open and came face to face with Harry, and about ten others.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ughhhhhhh" I moaned, and I reached up to touch my head; I could feel a bump already forming.

"That was a nasty fall." Harry commented.

I glared at him and started sitting up. "It was your brooms fault." I told him.

"Take it easy." Harry said quickly, grabbing my shoulders; helping me sit up. "You hit your head pretty hard."

I looked at him. "I didn't notice."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Let me see your head."

He sat up a little and reached up to touch the side of my head. He pulled my hair back and I'm guessing he was looking at my bump.

The reason I am guessing here is because, I'm having a metal panic attack, and everything else has just went out the window.

Harry is running his hands through my hair.

Harry is touching my hair.

_Harry is touching me._

If I die right now, I'll die a happy Weasley.

"I don't think it's too bad." Harry told me. "Just a small knot."

"Muhmmmmm." I said. Well I didn't say anything actually, I just agreed with a "yes" sound. All the same really.

Harry reached in to his pocket, pulled out a scrap of fabric and with one lazy flick of his wand, soaked it in cool water. "Here" he said. "Put this on your head."

I took it from him and did as I was told.

"Can you stand up?" He asked.

I nodded, and kept one hand firmly pressed to my head, and used the other hand to help pull myself up; with the aid of Harry of course.

But I froze in mid stand up, when Harry's earlier comment popped back in to my mind.

_"Hermione she's not coming around, go and get Madam Pomfrey."_

If Harry said that, then that means Hermione is within killing distance of me.

Oh, no. That's bad.

I jumped the rest of the way up and scanned the small crowd gathered around me.

She wasn't there.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and asked Harry. "Where's Hermione!?"

He was still looking at me funny from my sudden burst of movement a second ago, but he said. "She went to get Madam Pomfrey."

I let out another breath.

"Good" I said. "That'll give me enough time to escape her clutches. Tell Ron I said Good-bye."

And with that, I quickly picked up my broom and turned around to run like hell. But I didn't make it far because Harry grabbed my arm.

"Ginny stop! You need to see Madam Pomfrey."

I dropped my broom and looked at him. "No, what I need to do right now is develop an escape plan, which involves studying abroad and acquiring a new name. Do tell Ron I said Good-bye."

I made another attempt to run like hell, but I couldn't, because Harry still had a strong grip on my arm.

Harry sure is making a strong impression that he does not care about my well being. I mean, _he's holding me hostage, _while the evil book worm is on the loose. He's practically helping Hermione kill me, by holding me here. He knows what Hermione is capable of. He's seen her duel; he's seen her take down death eaters for Merlin's sake! I would be just a bump in her road.

This situation making me angry; I signaled this fact by glaring at Harry. "Let me go." I said calmly.

"No, you need to see a healer. You've been knocked out twice; less than twenty four hours apart. You're waiting for Madam Pomfrey" He told me sternly.

I glared at him harder and pursed my lips. "Harry Potter if you don't let me go, I will hex you so bad, that by the time you're able to walk straight again, you're _chosen one status_ will be nothing more than an urban legend that no one really remembers."

And I fixed him with a glare that Salazar Slytherin his self would be proud of. But considering I had been knocked out twice in the span of one day, it probably looked like I had a bad twitch.

The mouths of the people around us fell open at my announcement. But Harry's lips formed in to something of a smile. "Oh really" he said.

I nodded, to indicate that I was serious and I threw down the wet cloth Harry gave me with my free hand, to add to my toughness ego.

"Well I really don't see how you could do that." He decided.

Oh no he didn't, he did not just undermine my abilities. I don't care who he thinks he is, I can and will hex him! So help me Merlin.

"How so?" I gritted through my teeth.

"For one, you're not at your best right now, considering you just took a header. And two— Harry reached under his robes and withdrew something—I have your wand."

My eyes widened and I removed my arm from his grasp. "Give it back!" I shouted. "RIGHT NOW!"

He lifted his hand so that it was out of my reach. "Not until you promise not to hex me, and you promise to see Madam Pomfrey."

I glared at him some more. "No"

"Well I guess I will be keeping this."

All hell flew in me and I know fire erupted in my eyes. "You guessed wrong."

And with that, I drew back my leg and kicked him as hard as I could in his shin. Another part of his anatomy popped in to my mind just before I kicked him. But I figured he'd want to have children one day, and I didn't want to be the cause of the boy-who-lived not being able to reproduce. So I just went for his leg instead. It still delivered the same desired outcome.

Harry fell forward and I snatched back my wand in one easy motion.

"Owww Ginny!" Harry pulled back the leg of his trousers and I peered at his leg.

"Looks like you'll have a bruise." I told him. "Do make sure you get some cream for that."

I turned around, walked a few feet and turned back. "And I was serious when I told you to tell Ron good-bye for me. Tootles!"

I turned around and finally ran like hell.

I thought about where I should go, and finally decided on the Greenhouses. Hermione knows I hate Herbology, so it'll be the last place she looks or I hope so. I went through the various glass buildings, and finally decided on greenhouse three; the one where Professor Sprout stores the Mandrake's, in other words.

I had devised a plan. If Hermione came in I would be waiting with earmuffs already in hand, and when she went in for the kill, I would pull one of the babies out of their home. This would knock her out, thus allowing me an escape route.

It's flawless.

I picked up one of the small pots and backed my way in to a corner so I had a clear view of the door. Nothing could go wrong. I had it all worked out. After I waited it out and Hermione gave up looking for me,(which I suspected would be a long time since Hermione never gives up on anything; hell look at Ron) I would somehow escape the castle grounds and move to Russia where I would make a living making Vodka, and I will live under my new name 'Sashenka.'

I grinned to myself and as I did one of the small tables in the corner jerked and I thought I heard a muffled "Ouch!"

Hey wait a minute…..

I took off my ear muffs and walked over to the table and as I did I walked in to something, or rather someone.

I smacked the air in front of me, and made contact, a second later Harry pulled off his cloak. "Will you stop hitting me!"

"Well if you would stop assisting Hermione in _murdering_ me, I will."

"I'm not doing anything of the sort."

"Well why were you holding me bloody hostage earlier, when you knew Hermione was on her way?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I wasn't holding you hostage so Hermione could kill you. I was trying to keep you there so Madam Pomfrey could have a look at you."

Oh…..woops.

"Still…..you knew Hermione would come back with her and you know what she'll do to me."

"Do to you? Ginny, Hermione isn't going to do anything to you."

I stood up tall and placed my hands on my hips. "I burnt her essay that she's been working on for over a month."

Harry considered this. "Well now that you put it like that, I do see your point."

This time I rolled my eyes. "I told you that before I got knocked out for a second time. And you need to watch where you're going." Then I added. "Having an invisibility cloak, doesn't do you much good if you walk in to things, in front of the people you're trying to sneak up on."

This time Harry glared at me. "Well I wouldn't walk in to things, if my leg wasn't throbbing, from someone kicking me. And I wasn't sneaking up on you"

"On yeah?" I wondered. "Then why the hell didn't you just walk in here without it on."

Harry smiled at me. "Well I had to get around Hermione, who's in Greenhouse one by the way. I just thought I'd pop in and warn you."

Harry whipped his cloak around his body so that only his head was exposed. "I'll make sure to tell Ron you said Good-bye. I'm sure he'll be comforted by the thought that his sister wanted to tell him bye before she died. Tootles!"

Then his head disappeared.

I would have screamed out in fury, but I didn't want to alert Hermione to my whereabouts.

"Oh no you don't!" I told him, and I reached out and just managed to grab the hem of his cloak.

I pulled it over me and I found myself flush with Harry's body. My breath hitched but I managed to say, "You're not leaving me here, I've already pointed out that this is partly your fault."

Harry glared at me. "No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is—"

"So help me Harry Potter, if you finish that sentence, I'll feed your Firebolt to Buckbeak."

Our noses were tip to tip and we were both breathing hard.

"Is not." And Harry crossed his arms.

I opened my mouth to tell Harry he could kiss his beloved broom good-bye, but I couldn't. Because suddenly the cloak was pulled off of us, and I found myself looking at Hermione. A very pissed Hermione.

"Hello Ginevra." She said; a burnt piece of parchment, still in her hand.

_Shit._

"Hiya Hermione." and I lifted my hand in a wave; more as a peace offering really. "What brings you here?"

This apparently was the wrong thing to say, because fire seemed to erupt in her eyes.

I gulped, and looked at Harry. "Tell Mum I said good-bye as well."

* * *

Sashenka means "Defender and helper of mankind" I though it was fitting for Ginny. :)


	7. Caught

I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween, and got plenty of candy. Or if you're old enough, you got totally shit faced. I sure did.

If any of you read Twilight, I just finished the saga, and all I can say is; OH MY WORD, THE END!! *Swoon*

So you might see some Bella/Edward stuff pop up on my page. Just a warning.

I have the sign of the Deathly Hallows tattooed on my ankle and I'm so, thinking about getting "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." And have it written in old script, like Edward's handwriting.

Oh right rambling.........on with the show.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I stand here in the glass house of death, otherwise known as greenhouse three. Several things are running through my mind. If you were standing in front of the person who was going to kill you, you would be thinking about a million things as well.

First, I thought about how much suffering I would have to go through before Hermione finally snapped, and did me in. I didn't think it would take her too long to reach that point, as the glare she is sending me tells me that she's completely pissed. So all in all I figured my death would be a swift one and I wouldn't suffer that much.

Second, I am brought back to that suffering bit. While I'm tuff as stone, I don't think I could stand too much of whatever Hermione has up her sleeve before I would crack. I don't think a Death Eater could take Hermione on one of her bad days, and this is definitely one of Hermione's bad days. So I'm going to retract my previous statement about me not suffering 'that much.' I've suddenly got the feeling that when Hermione gets done with me, I'll sound like Moaning Myrtle pissed at Harry and Ron, because they haven't visited her toilet in a while. If I won't scared to move, I would cringe.

Third, I'm really hoping Harry's He-man-hero-complex kicks in, he somehow pull's me out of this crappy situation and I come out unharmed. But considering my luck as of late, this probably wouldn't work. As I'm sure Hermione would probably try to do him in as well, since she probably considers him an accomplice. As you know, Harry is one tough cookie, but I don't think he could take on Hermione in her current state of mind. So I think I need to compose a plan of my own.

Plan A, I contemplated the amount of pain and suffering I would have to go through should I attempt suicide via jumping out of Gryffindor tower as originally planned, but then I contemplated the unhealthiness of having so many suicidal thoughts as I'd been having as of late, so I decided to scratch that. Because if anyone found out about them, I'd have a nice padded room at St. Mungos; and knowing my luck, I'd have to share a room with Professor Lockhart.

Plan B, I could just hide behind Harry and pray to Merlin that he tries to protect me from Hermione's vengeful side.

Plan B seemed the better of the two, so that's what I did.

"Look Hermione I'm really sorry." I said, as I used Harry as a human shield. "It was an accident."

I decided the sorry route was the way to go; I needed as many brownie points as I could acquire.

I braced myself for her response, by tightening my grip on Harry's arms and peering around his shoulder; but it didn't come. She just stared at the two of us.

I gulped, Sweet Merlin! She's so angry that she can't speak. I decided to press my luck and see what Harry was thinking.

"Do you think her anger has caused her to go in to shock?" I wondered.

He peered down at me. "I dunno. She might be plotting your death."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Do you reckon she'll make it quick? 'Cause I'm not good with pain, horrible in fact."

He looked at me like he was contemplating my question. "Maybe, or she might be pissed enough to prolong your agony."

_So…..ya….shit._

"But do you think she would really do that?" And as I asked, I stole a glance at Hermione; she was still staring at us. She looked fascinated even.

"Over burnt homework?" Harry asked. "Sure she would."

I nodded and quickly hid behind him again. He let out a breath and I knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Ginny I was kidding."

"No you weren't!" I announced. "She's gonna do me in, I just know it."

At last the demon, made a sound. She let go of a breath she had been holding. "Honestly Ginny!"

I peered around Harry's side and I became engulfed with fear at the sight of her face. No I wasn't scared because she looked like she was about to rip out my spleen.

No, I was scared because she was…was….smiling.

What the hell?

"Harry I think she's lost it." I told him. "She's flipped her lid. She's done a Bellatrix. She's turned in her sane card and exchanged it for a loony one. She—"

"Can hear you, and she has something to say." Hermione interrupted me.

I braced myself, by grabbing Harry near his hips. This action caused my hands to burn, and I immediately removed them. Harry stiffened by my action, but recovered quickly.

Hermione looked like she was going to smile again, but she kept her face stern. "To answer your question Ginny, no I'm not going to disembowel you, or anything of that nature. Lucky for you I had another copy of my essay."

My shoulders let go of tension they held.

"But" she went on.

I sucked in air.

"Unlucky for you, I have a tendency to hold a grudge."

I tried to look smaller, but it wasn't helping. Hermione reached in to the pocket of her robe and withdrew a piece of parchment.

She handed it to Harry.

"I'd read that, if you know what's good for your possessions." She put a smug look on her face. "See you at dinner….maybe"

Then she quickly left the room.

I came out of my hiding place and looked at the paper in Harry's hands. "What do you reckon she meant by that?"

Harry shrugged, open the letter and read out loud.

_If the two of you value your brooms, you'll be at the top of the Astronomy tower in exactly twenty minutes._

_-Hermione_

When Harry said the last syllable the parchment burst in to flames and fell in a pile at his feet.

The both of us stood there stunned. We had left our beloved brooms unguarded earlier. Finally Harry turned to look down at me, and he extended his arm towards the exit. "Ladies first." He offered.

Right.

I took off with Harry right behind me, we ran all the way there, it took us roughly eighteen minutes to get there, when we reached the door, both of us were doubled over panting hard, and grabbing our sides.

"Sides….hurt." I stammered out.

Harry nodded, caught his breath and opened the door. I was fully expecting Hermione to be standing there holding out our brooms, with her wand pointing at them. But we found…….nothing.

We fully walked out on the top of the tower, and still saw nothing.

"What in the name of Merlin…..She's finally lost it." I proclaimed, and I threw up my hands. "All the studying has made her nutters."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get it out, the door behind us slammed, and made a clicking sound.

I turned and gaped while Harry went to the door, pointed his wand at it and muttered "Alohomora" but nothing happened.

I threw a metal wobbly; complete with feet stomping and screaming.

He pulled on the door handle, and bashed his shoulder in to it for good measure. Finally he accepted defeat.

"I think we're locked in….err…..out…I mean."

So this was what it was like to be on the _real _receiving end of Hermione's anger. I wonder why Ron hasn't gone screaming for the hills?

I stopped contemplating on why Ron was an idiot for liking a girl with vengeful tendencies, because my brain finally caught up with the fact that I was locked up _alone _with Harry.

I pictured myself tripping, walking across a perfectly flat, stable surface, and just outright being an idiot.

I looked over at Harry who was still messing with the door and flinched.

Then I looked up to the sky, and prayed—no pleaded is a better word— to whatever Gods that were up there, to please give me two steady legs.

I closed my eyes and wished with all my might.

Then I took two steps and tripped on air; but I kept my balance.

I looked up at the sky and I imagined a couple old guys, with long gray hair, dressed in long togas, lying on the floor laughing their arse's off at me, and pointing.

I narrowed my eyes; stupid wankers.

____________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** So we're almost to the point that inspired this story. But I'm not telling what it is. :D


	8. Realization

So here's the chapter that ties everything together. It's mostly dialogue, since I had to explain things, but I promise the madness gets better next chapter. -Misty

* * *

My life is a swirling vortex of madness…hypothetically. And right in the middle of said hypothetical vortex, is an old man with long gray hair.

That man is the God of bad luck, and he sits on a throne in the swirling madness, developing ways to make my life a hell of a lot harder. I mean just look at everything that's happened to me since last night.

And let me tell you, he does his job well. I've never in my life seen someone who does their job better. I mean, the man should get a promotion, and if I won't pissed at him, I would relay his boss that message. He's in cahoots with _everyone, _and I bet he's the reason I got a bad mark on my last exam.

The bloody bastard.

Harry finally gave up on opening the door, and was sitting on the edge of the tower. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"We could plot out revenge on Hermione." I suggested.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's not such a good idea."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because whatever she cooks up, to get us right back will be ten times worse."

I hadn't thought about that. "Good point." I told him.

"Well we have to get down from here." He decided.

I looked at him. "How in the bloody hell are we going to do that?"

He gave me a confused look. "You're a witch right?"

Oh right.

I nodded. "What's the plan?"

He looked over his shoulder, and down to the ground. "You're going to elevate me, and slowly put me down." He said simply.

My eyes went wide. "What if I drop you?!" That would not be good; I'm pretty sure he's allergic to internal bleeding.

"You won't, I trust you." He smiled.

Well I'm glad somebody does. You remember the bad luck guy? Yeah…

"Okay, well how am I going to get down?" I asked. I was really worried about this small detail in his great plan.

"Easy." He said. "I'm going to nick my broom, and come get you." He smiled.

I let out a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to worry about falling.

Harry clapped his hands together, and stood up on the wall. "You ready?"

I nodded slowly, and took out my wand; my hand was trembling a bit. I was praying to Merlin that this would end without broken bones or said internal bleeding. The thought of the savior of the Wizarding world dangling at the end of my unstable wand, over the edge of a tall tower, did not sit well with me.

I said as much to Harry, but he just waved it off, and told me to get on with it.

I took a deep breath, said the spell, and in an instant he was in the air. I slowly moved my wand, and put him out over the very hard ground.

It went off without a hitch.

Well except the part where he got three feet from the ground and I lost my concentration and I let him go.

This caused his body to make a whooshing sound, followed by a loud_ thump_, followed by a cry of "OW!" then I followed suit, and made a cry of "Holy shit Harry!"

But he just jumped up and yelled something about "Having worse." Then he added, "Be right back." Then he ran off.

I felt bad about letting him fall, but since he didn't die, I decided that was a check in the pro column; if there was a pro column at this point.

I leaded back against the half wall and waited for Harry to come back, and as I did someone touched my shoulder from behind.

I half screamed. "Don't do that!" I yelled. I started turning around. "You scared—" But I stopped when I fully turned around, and saw that it was not Harry.

I held up my wand.

Standing on the wall, was a man. A short, balding man, in light pink robes.

My mind instantly screamed Death Eater. But then I was wondering why the hell a death eater would be dressed in pink. I didn't think Voldemort required his minions to dress like a girl.

"Hello." He said.

"Err…Hi."

He pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment, and looked at it. "You're Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

I cut my eyes; wand still held high. "Who wants to know?"

He smiled and put the parchment away. "The names Frank."

"Are you the Bad luck God?" I suddenly asked. I was totally being over dramatic about that whole bad luck guy thing earlier. I was just saying.

"No." He said. "I'm the wizard of Love."

What the hell? I repeat what the hell?

"The wizard of what?" My mouth was hanging open.

"Love" he said.

"When did the Ministry hire one of those?" I wondered. I didn't remember seeing it on the list of jobs for my O.W.L.S.

"I don't work for the Ministry." He said. "I work for the man upstairs. My job is to make sure the right people fall in love with each other."

I looked up. "Oh." Well that explains it…kind of.

"Oh is right, young miss. I haven't had to make a _personal_ house call in two hundred and forty five years, I usually work from home. But since the two of you are being so thick, I decided to personally intervene."

"The two of us?"

He raised his eyebrow, and then it clicked. My eyes went wide.

"You and Harry James have been written in the book, since before the two of you were born. Which has only happened a few times in history actually, usually couples don't get chosen until after they're at least born."

My mouth was hanging open like a dead fish.

"You two are going to be the death of me. I can't count the number of times I've tried to plant the idea in your heads. But alas, the both of you ignore me. I thought my little stunt last night would drive the two of you together." He sighed. "That boy is rubbish with girls."

"What stu—YOU!!!! YOU!!!!" I shouted. "You left that stupid bloody ink bottle on the floor!!"

He grinned, and I pointed my wand higher. "I should hex you right now, that hurt."

"It got lover boy to carry you away didn't it?" He retorted.

I stared at him. "Wait you were in the girls dorm?"

I cringed.

He rolled his eyes. "No one was in there, and besides, I closed my eyes."

But I was no longer paying attention; his earlier comment was raging in my mind.

"What did you mean about you can't count the number of times?"

He smiled again. "Do you remember that Jumper you lost your first year, or the time your idiot brother suggested that young Harry accompany you to the Yule Ball? Or maybe you remember that great idea you suddenly got about sending Harry a valentine? Or maybe your friends great idea just now to lock the two of you up?"

My mouth was hanging open like a dead Dragon.

He brushed his fingers, across his robes and blew on them. "All me." he announced.

No effin way.

"What…you…how…why?" I couldn't process it all.

"But as I said earlier, the both of you are thick, so I've decided to personally come."

This is not real, this cannot be real. No way, I'm not buying it.

"Yes this is real. And you better buy it."

My eyes went wide; I didn't say that out loud.

He rolled his eyes. "I can real minds. It's all part of the job. And I must say that you have the most psychotic mind I've ever encountered."

"So." I said trying to keep up. "Everything that's ever happened between the two of us, you did."

"No." He said. "I've only had my hand in a few things. For instance, your friends essay, which led to the two of you hiding. You did that all on your own."

"Oh."

"But it was a nice touch. I couldn't have done better myself." He jumped down, and sat on the wall.

"So now that you're here?" I asked. "What are you going to do?" I really, really, wanted to know that.

He smiled again, and that was really starting to get on my nerves. "Wouldn't you like to know? But I guess you'll find out soon enough. " He pointed over my shoulder. "See you later." Then he disappeared. But he came right back. "By the way, you're the only one that can see me." Then he was gone again.

I turned around and there in the air, on his acquired broom, was one Harry James.

Oh sodding hell.


End file.
